Their Fresh Start
by Striped-Jeans
Summary: Antonio and Manuel meet for the first time in years. Well, it's time they get over their long lasted bitterness.


_WOAH WOAH WOAH!_

_What's up guys, it's been almost two years right? Or more? I can't remember. My English has improved and I'm college bound but I've lost the will to write all day because there's been a lot on my plate and, frankly, my science skills dominates my writing skills._

_I'm sorry I never updated "Romano's Jewelers" seeing as I lost my groove for Spamano after role-playing Conquistador!Spain for so long that I forgot how to write dialogue for modern day Antonio._

_But now that that's all over I'm here to post what remains of the few ficlets I wrote during those days. I found a lot of people to write with and one of my favorite people I came to contact with was a Mexico role-player that helped me develop my perspective on him and my own character. Though this isn't written in the POV of Conquistador!Spain, I guess I attempted a normal Spain at the time. It's been a while since I wrote this so bear with me! And my writing style changed dramatically over the years that this is written in a format that I would normally use for role-play. Sorry if it sounds really weird!_

_Her character's name was Manny, short for Manuel. But now I don't know what he's up to nowadays. I've only had time for some scrolling on Tumblr and watching Supernatural or Hannibal during the few hours of the day I spend at home. What have you guys been up to?_

_Hope you guys have been doing well, especially those I used to chat with via PM. Maybe you could drop me a message once in a while, I'd love to hear your stories from the past. :)_

_PS: I didn't edit it because I'm too tired at the time. I've only been sleeping 6 hours per night despite the fact it's summer break._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or World Series.**_

* * *

**Their Fresh Start**

**_Ficlet_;**

He walked up to the grand house, eyeing the magnificence compared to the mere _pueblos_ miles from the huge landmark. The same Spaniard walked up to the door to ring a doorbell. A simple tune emanated from inside the house, echoing through the walls, accompanied by footsteps, belonging to a smaller man, still Hispanic, yet known to have a harsh past with this certain Spaniard. For some reason, Antonio was nervous. It had been years since he saw his old henchman, as one might say. The constant shifts of weight, from foot to foot, only strengthened the point the Spaniard was uneasy being in a long, unvisited country.

A tanned finger found itself ringing a second time, causing the resident to hurry his steps. "_Ya voy! Ya voy!_" The dialect was still strange to the native Spaniard. In truth, he had never agreed with the "refined" version of his beautiful language. Just a few seconds before the door flew open, Antonio plastered on a bright smile, despite his uneasiness being present in the foreign country.

"Oh, it's you," said the shorter man, whom Antonio had known almost since he was born. Immediately, the Mexican could feel the awkward and uncalled for presence once he had a glimpse of Antonio standing in front of his house.

"Aha, Manuel, how have you been?" Antonio's face winced in the slightest. His features did not contort into a smile of apology nor a smile of embarrassment, he simply continued to embrace his most greeting smile. "It's been a while since we... well, talked in person."

"Ya, there's been a lot of stuff keeping me busy, nowadays." Manny did not want to admit that he wasn't exactly in the best mood to deal with the man he was supposed to hate the most. "_Supposed to_" were the key words, for he could never stay angry with the Spaniard very long.

Recalling old, disastrous memories was not something Manny liked doing. Of course, it was another story for Antonio. The clashing backgrounds of the two country personifications were just nightmares to both, nowadays. Neither held contact with each other for too long, the tradition was going along fine, until this day Antonio decided to arrive, unannounced.

"_Por qu__é__ estas aqui,_ Antonio?" The younger man crossed his arms over his chest, obviously giving off the vibe he was not content with his former boss at his door.

'_Why are you here._' The words were as venomous as any other former colony of his, but it did not affect the Spaniard's composure. The same smile remained solid on his carefully crafted face. Antonio might have thought it was too late to bring them close together, yet face deep into the situation. After all, he was already in front of the personification of Mexico's door.

"What? I can't come visit an old friend?" Antonio added a small procession of chuckles after it to lighten the gloomy mood. The untouched Mexican refused to move from his stance, simply continuing to angle his eyebrows into an angry fashion, no matter his lack of the emotion.

Dark eyebrows lifted while eyelids half-lidded over their respectful owners dark orbs, as he said, "No really, Antonio. _Por qu__é __estas aqui._" He did not react kindly to the term of _'old friend'_ used.

"Ahah, I thought we could just spend some time together..." Antonio felt he could word that better. He decided to take another crack at it. "Ahm, I mean we could patch things up-" No, he did not want to say that either. He tried again, "Ah, I'm trying to say that we could just-"

"You want to start fresh," Manuel concluded, earning a happy nod to the head from Antonio.

The Mexican sighed and continued to welcome the other in, "Come in." Manuel was hostile, knowing his most loathed boss was inside the security of him home.

Of course, with Antonio there now, he was not sure if he should be loose and free, or refined and guarded. And yet, Antonio did not either.

* * *

_It's really short. I mean it was only one page in a Word Document. If I recover any files from my old laptop I'll try to post them here. I really miss you guys but my schedule doesn't permit the fun I had two years ago. :(_

_Con amor,  
__-Striped._


End file.
